


At least we have each other

by BisexualAndVerySmall



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, HUGE EFFIN TRIGGER WARNING, How Do I Tag, I Love You All, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I tried I swear, Much apologies, Original Character(s), Original Universe, SO SORRY, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, WHY AM I SO WEIRD, What Was I Thinking?, but dont actually, covid is shit, everyone is bean, how to tag..., i cant tag, i dont really care, idefk, im so so so sorry, im so sorry, im sorry, imma go practice my violin now, lex is bean, robyn is bean, save meeeeee, sleep? Never heard of her, someone hug me, sorry - Freeform, the tags are better than the story lol, these beans, these tags are so chaotic, why discord why, why discord... why do you do this to me, why does discord do this to me, why oh why, you choose how it ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualAndVerySmall/pseuds/BisexualAndVerySmall
Summary: it was Halloween and the world was burning.Robyn wanted lexlex wanted Robynunfortunately, the universe didn't give a flying fuck what they wanted.HUGE EFFIN TRIGGER WARNING
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	At least we have each other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the discord beans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+discord+beans).



> why discord... why.
> 
> my gay discord did a writing thing with the prompts 'Halloween' and 'gay' and this is the monstrosity i came up with. enjoy... or don't... I don't really care its late and I want to sleep. 
> 
> just read it already. or don't. ugh... *laughs in sleep-deprived*
> 
> indecisiveness is a bitch...
> 
> also its mega fuckin' short.

The world was burning.

It was Halloween and some drunken dumbass had decided to try and summon a demon at the party. Somehow, through a mixture of pure intoxication and luck, he had succeeded. Only, the demon didn't want to be summoned. So, it had proceeded to set the surrounding area on fire. And the fire was spreading. Everyone was dying in the streets, looking like lifeless melting wax dolls in their Halloween costumes. The air was filled with unearthly screams. There was nothing Robyn could do. Everything was burning. She was safe, for now. She hadn't left for the party yet, waiting for her girlfriend to pick her up. She had only just made it into her house in time, the flames burning of small clumps of her russet-red hair. She was hiding in her wardrobe and crying. There was no way Lexie had survived the inferno. So now she was alone. Maybe the last person alive. She pulled the bottle green cape of her costume tighter around her. It smelled like Lex. she cried harder at this. They had been all alone in an unforgiving world until they found each other that cold all hallows eve night. The smell of charred flesh reached her and her vision spiraled into black, the light in her ice-blue eyes fading fast.

Meanwhile, Lex cackled, alone on top of a building. Well, really, she was screaming. But the thing possessing her was cackling and because of that, so was she. Her long blonde tendrils were crackling with electricity, and her sea-blue eyes were black. She was surrounded by flames that were exploding from the burned bubbling disfigured holes in her hands. And the thing was making her laugh as she did it. If Lex had control over her body, she was sure she would be screaming, or at the very least cry. She didn't know why the demon had decided to use her as its host, but it had, and it was looking for something. She was sure it would set the entire earth on fire if she didn't stop it soon. Sure, it had been satisfying watching the first few people’s faces melt off while she thought it was a drunken dream, but soon it became a horror story come to life. Trapped inside her body, forced to hurt people. The all-consuming black was blotting out the light in the small girl's eyes. She wanted Robyn. But she couldn't have her or both of them would die. Besides the number of buildings the parasite had raised to the ground, she wouldn't be surprised if her girlfriend wasn't already dead. The thought made burning tears stream down her expressionless face. Literally burning. great... the thing cried fire. It hurt. The pain wouldn't go away. Her only thought was “ROBYN. Be safe.” Apparently, the universe had other plans.

Suddenly the lock on her jaw sprung open, and she couldn't stop. The screams hurt her throat, but she couldn't stop. It felt so right but it hurt. “ROBYNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!” Robyn was just coming back around when she heard a scream. One that she was all too familiar with. She jumped up and ran onto her balcony, the flames licking at her heels, opening her mouth and screaming. “LEXIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!”

Robyn and Lexie’s screams were an unearthly chorus, the only sounds that could be heard over the crackling flames. They were a perfect harmony of terror, pain, and hurt. It was unearthly and unsettling how beautiful their pure primal fear was. They were desperately crying out for each other, reaching out, but they were lost to each other. Possibly lost for good. The light was fading fast, both on the horizon and in their eyes. And then suddenly they were in each other's arms. How it had happened, neither one cared. They only wanted each other's comforting presence. Two young girls, life barely lived, watching their world burn around them, salty tears and warm blood mingling on their cheeks, foreheads pressed together. The flames grew. Neither noticed. They were too wrapped up in each other’s unearthly blue eyes, lex fighting to stay in control. The flames crept closer, but then recoiled, finding an invisible barrier around the two. “Don't leave me again.” Robyn choked out. Lex pulled her closer, a desperate need to feel human again, to ignore the uncomfortable ball of darkness growing in the pit of her stomach. “Never” she breathed out. “Never.” and she meant it. She would die beside her other half. It was sort of peaceful, in a twisted way. The flames couldn't touch them, for whatever reason, but they both knew it was only holding off the inevitable. They would die that night, along with everyone they’d ever know, and everyone they didn't either. Robyn couldn't keep her eyes open, so Lexie moved to sit behind her, pillowing her head with her lap. “I-if we… if we don't make it…” lex whispered, “I want to k-know that you know how m-mu-much I love you…” Robyn nodded. “I know.” a few seconds of peaceful silence ensued before a quiet voice broke it. “At least we have each other…” Lex was wrestling with the monster that had made its home inside her and was slowly taking over. If it took over everything was lost… but she was only human. She was tired, and it was strong. She bent her head down and gently kissed her sleeping girlfriend’s forehead, brushing gingery auburn curls of her cheeks, sticky with blood and sweat, and tears. Tears streaming down her face, Lex gave up the fight, and her sea-blue eyes turned black.

**Author's Note:**

> so.... kudos? comment? 
> 
> you don't even have to comment about the story just tell me how you are, or how your day has been, or anything. 
> 
> u can even write mean shit about my story if it makes u feel better.
> 
> Dulcima x 
> 
> (Bisexual And Very Small)


End file.
